Tenshin no koi
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: En la villa del sonido, una chica que busca escaoar de la cruel realidad a un probale mundo de fantasia.enamorarse no estaba en sus planes.Quiero un "angel""quiero vivir su amor" tal vez es una estupidez¿quien diria que ese angel seria uno negro? Itatayu.
1. ¡Crack! la aparicion de itachi

**ItaTayu Chronicle´s**

Konichiwa!!! Soy nueva aki n_n y es mi primer fic espero que les guste

Disclamier: naruto no es mio T^T…es de masashi kishimoto-sama

(N/A:_pensamientos de itachi)_

-Un dia normal como todos, llazgo sentada bajo la copa de un árbol, yo aquí donde debo estar o sea con orochimaru-sama; ¡agh! Ese maldito pedófilo en serie que de tan solo verlo me da asco, no se; como pude aceptar unirme a esta estúpida…¿villa? Si es que podría llamarse asi, me da asco, me doy asco.

Exacto… no se como pudo ser capaz de convencerme… ¿será que era una niñita demasiado inocente?, no, no creo; es mas, ni siquiera creo que alguna vez haya sido inocente, creci sola como única sobreviviente de mi clan hasta que este estúpido rey de la pedofilia me encontró y me propuso ir con el… creo que acepte por estupidez, por que no tenia a donde ir, o simplemente por que estaba aburrida…no tengo ni la menor y estúpida idea.

Lo que en realidad me saco de mi puto quisio es que siendo el equipo de guardaespaldas de elite, baya, siendo la elite de esa puta aldea orochigay se buscara a otro juguete sexual llamado kimimaro y lo hiciera asi como asi nuestro subjefe…fuimos como su regalo, al principio nos opusimos pero como el era mas fuerte que todos nosotros decidimos quedar a su mando, si no, era morir.

Exactamente creo que el poder fue lo que me llamo la atención; ¡buh! Si supiera que mierda de poder iba a ser tener un puto sello de maldición que conforme lo usas te consume mas y en segunda fase te vuelve un mounstruo, cumplir una serie de misiones demasiado estúpidas que cualquier estúpido aldeano podría cumplir, mira que encomendar esas misiones a la elite es una gilipollez vivir con un pedófilo en serie pervierte-niños raboverde pervertido de closet michael Jackson, con un estúpido cuatro-ojos juguete sexual de pornochijackson, con un emo-vengador, un estúpido intento de emo/trasexual engendro de dos cabezas, un estúpido mitad hombre mitad arácnido una mierda de subjefe si se podría decir de un clan extinto que se saca los huesos y los usa hasta de consolador y un pinche gordo que siempre me quiere corregir y que siempre tiene hambre…ni de coña hubiera aceptado ir con el solo a vivir a una estúpida villa de mierda ¡huuy! Si la villa del sonido; creo que le puso ese nombre para que no sonara muy duro para los niños y se acercaran para que los pudiera violar.

Tayuya seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que cierto peli-azul la saco de ello.

Sakon: -¡Tayuya!

Tayuya:-¡agh! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! Y ¡haz el favor de no gritar idiota no soy

sorda!- decía tayuyá muy enojada.

Sakon:-Perdon- decía en un tono burlon

Tayuya: Ya…dime que quieres antes de que pierda la puta paciencia.

Sakon:-Bien, bien, nos han encomendado una nueva misión.

Tayuya:-¡agh! Y dime: ¿Esta vez que gilipollez de misión ha sido la que nos ha

encomendado el puto pedófilo ese?

Sakon:-Una misión "fácil" según el ir a comprar su estúpida crema para la piel

De víbora de mister-pedofilo

Tayuya:-No me jodas, que estúpida mison ¿Qué no podría mandar al cuatro-

ojos a buscarla?

Sakon:-No, creo que esta muy ocupado dándole acción…

Tayuya:-¡Que asco! ¡callate antes de que te vomite!

Sakon:-Ya, ya…

Tayuya:Bien…ya ni pedo… vamos por los demás idiotas para llegar a una hora

Favorable.-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde sus demás compañeros

Sakon:-No, el ordeno que esta misión la hiciéramos tu y yo.

Tayuya:-¡Ni de coña!¡Yo contigo no!-dijo dando semejante grito que hizo que

sakon enseguida tapara su boca.

Sakon:-¡Callate y vámonos!- dijo sakon algo enojado por el comportamiento de

su compañera.

Tayuya:-¡Mhn! ¡Mhn!-decia al tener tapada la boca

Sakon: ¿nani?

Tayuya: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a taparme la boca maldito capullo?!- decía mientras

Soltaba bruscamente el amarre de su compañero.

Sakon: -¡ya! Olvidalo y ve por tu bandana-

Tayuya:-¡aja! Si si tu sabes bien que ni de coña me pongo esa puta bandana.

Sakon:-Fue una orden de orochimaru-sama- dijo sakon mientras se ponía la

Suya en la frente.

Tayuya: ¡agh! Maldito jefe de mierda gilipollas-decia mientras se acomodaba su

Bandana en el cuello.

Tayuya:- ¿que me ves idiota,? ¡vamonos de una puta vez!

Sakon:-ahh ya voy ya voy jefa- dijo en tono burlon lo cual hizo que tayuyá le

Diera un fuelte golpe en la cabeza.

Tuvimos que caminar un buen rato hacia la puta farmacia y luego nos salen con que no hay la puta … entonces tuvimos que caminar a otra farmacia aun mas lejana que la de la villa y por fin encontramos la estúpida tardamos mucho en regresar y en seguida nos dirigimos a pasarle su puta cremita al gay ese cara de abrir la habitación notamos que el gey estaba por quitarle su ultima prenda de ropa a kabuto; lo cual, me causo un verdadero corriendo a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude y, estando ya ahí me encerre.

Deje esa maldita bandana que sentía que quemaba mi cuello, yo odiaba esa aldea y todo lo que estuviera relacionada con ella, en realidad el odio me quemaba por dentro, necesitaba alguien o algo que calmara ese intenso odio, necesitaba reemplazarlo por otro hasta muy tarde hundida en mis pensamientos hasta que por fin el sueño me venció.

Hasta en mis malditos sueños veía mis pensamientos,todo, en realidad yo quería a una persona idónea para mi, ese alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, por lo que llevo dentro y cuando la encontrara seria inmensamente feliz, aunque yo me negaba a aceptarlo eso era lo que yo realmente quería y muy muy en el fondo sabia que esa persona me estaba esperando; si, asi como se oye, esa persona debería estarme esperando, en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí, claro, yo sabia que no era ni kimimaro, ni sakon, ni el estúpido de sasuke,¡por el amor de dios tengo 17 años y el solo 13! Demasiado chico para mi además de frio, no, ellos solo me pretendían y aun peor, casi me sabia que no eran ninguno de ellos por que,¿Cómo seria capaz de querer a semejante basura que en lugar de hacerte feliz te lastima?, no; nunca. Por eso me he decidido no volver a caer en el amor ni una vez mas.

Me le vante al otro dia a la hora habitual, nada interesante paso, de hecho, no salimos a ningún invento barato y gilipollez del gay-cara de serpiente de mison, nada interesante paso ese dia.

Me encontraba viendo como orochimaru y sasuke se hacían mierda mutuamente…"entrenando" según.

Sasuke: ah…poder….itachi.. ¡me vengare de ti!- decía el emo mientras

le tiraba un chidori a orochimaru como si fuera el mismo itachi.

Mmm hablando, no, mejor dicho pensando en uchihas…¿Quién rayos será itachi uchiha? No, no soy tonta ya se que es el hermano mayor del estúpido emo pero…¿Cómo será? Mas bien lo que deseaba saber era como era su físico y carácter…no, mejor dicho solo su físico su carácter, podría apostar que era aun mas frio que sasuke,claro, puesto que el mato a su propio clan,hasta podría decirse que le tenia un ligero miedo, al igual que a kimimaro,y, no se por que me pregunto por ese uchiha, no debería tener ni el menor interés en saber de el, en lo mas minimo, pero, eso era solo un impulso, solo eso, espero.

Como siempre, la noche cayo y el dia estuvo tan aburrido como siempre lo ha estado. Me encontraba en las afueras de la villa, era de noche y había una preciosa luna llena. Estaba tocando una suave melodía, yo como siempre, hundida en mis infelices pensamientos, cuando de repente escuche unos presurados saltos de entre los arboles.

Rapidamente tome un kunai y me puse en posición de batalla.

Tayuya: Mira, seas quien seas, sal ya y por favor, no hagas que pierda la pacienci…-no pude terminar la frase cuando de repente algo, o alguien, me embistió hacia unos matorrales tapando mi boca.

El misterioso hombre me tenia debajo de el, aprisionada, con un kunai en mi cuello y totalmente a su mismo, vestia una capa negra con nubes , akatsuki. La misteriosa organización a la que perteneció orochimaru-sama. Entre mis pensamientos pude oir a mas hombres de la villa buscándolo.

Tayuya: ¿Quién eres y que quiere akatsuki aquí?- le dije con un ligero miedo

en mi voz.

¿?: Veo que conoces la organización a la que pertenezco, debes ser un peon

Mas de orochimaru.-dijo mientras sonreía.

Tayuya:¡Dime quien mierda eres antes de que pierda la paciencia!-le dije

Muy enojada y con algo de miedo.

¿?:Muy simple- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la capa dejando ver su rostro.

¿?: Soy uchiha itachi, y…un peon mas de orochimaru como tu debería

Conocerme y muy bien.

Me quede congelada al ver a ese hombre, tez morena, cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro azabache recojido por una coleta, y unos orbes negros como la noche escondiendo un peligroso mangekyou saharingan.

Tayuya: Para tu información no soy un peon mas de orochimaru

Itachi: ¿entonces? ¿Su juguete sexual como todos?

Lo anterior me saco de quisio, a lo que con un rápido movimiento lo envestí contra un árbol y le puse un kunai en el cuello.

Tayuya: Mira pedazo de mierda uchiha ya me tienes harta y yo no soy ningún juguete sexual de orochigay ¿me oiste?

Itachi: Vamos niñita, no juegues, no podrías matarme- dijo mientras me embestía en el mismo árbol y ponía su kunai en el cuello.

Itachi: ¿asustada?

Tayuya: Para nada

Itachi: buh…no eres amenaza para mi ni para la organización pero sin embargo yo no tendría problema en matarte…pero sinceramente, no es mi deseo matarte y aunque fueras de chismosa con orochimaru el no es una amenaza para mi- dijo mientras quitaba su kunai de mi cuello.

Itachi: bien, tengo que irme, no te matare solo por que eres muy linda- dijo mientras sonreía pervertidamente.

Tayuya: Vete a la mierda uchiha, tu y tus estúpidos halagos, conmigo eso no sirve.

El uchiha solo sonrio y se a la aldea y por alguna extraña razón no le conte nada a orochimaru-sama. ¿Porque? ¿Por que defenderlo?¿por que no me mato? No, obviamente sentía algo por el, pero yo sabia, que lo acababa de conocer, quien sabe cuantos años tendría y además lo nuestro seria imposible en toda la extensión de la aun asi muy muy dentro de mi conservaba una pequeña , aquello era absurdo, pero algo pequeño me impulsaba, yo decidi no hacerle caso.

_Despues de encontrarme con esa pelirroja…ella, en realidad era hermosa, cabello rojo y sedoso y sus ropas se ceñían perfectamente a su cuerpo, esa mujer, era perfecta…¿Cuántos años tendrá? No importa, es mas, yo no debería interesarme por un peon mas de orochimaru, pero, aunque lo fuera, ella es a la guarida y me dirigi a mi habitación, me quite mi capa y mi bandana. Parece que aun puedo respirar ese aroma tan…exquisito, proveniente de ella. Que… ni siquiera se su nombre, no me preocupe en preguntarle eso, para nada,con solo verla a ella me bastaba y..esperaria volverla a dormi sumido en mis pensamientos y raramente soñé con ella, ya no lo soportaba, estaba decidido, yo iria por ella y la traería aquí aunque sea a primero debía conocer que tan buena era para que el idiota de pein pudiera de ser buena puesto que es la elite de orochimaru y ese maldito pedófilo tiene un gusto muy "refinado"…._

_Hasta aki el 1 capitulo…espero q les haya gustado n_n…_

_Review?_


	2. coqueteando contigo

Hola de nuevo!!! n_n aquí les traigo el 2 capitulo!!

Disfrútenlo XD

Nota: los pensamientos de itachi los escribi con cursiva…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 2: coquetando contigo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Pensandolo bien…tengo que ver sus habilidades, eso seria perfecto para coquetear un poco fui por mis cosas y me dispuse a vestirme,luego me dirigi hacia la aldea del sonido y me encontré con la pelirroja tocando una pequeña flauta de color lila. Mmm… no sabia que ella supiera tocar… genial además de hermosa es música, me detuve en un árbol escondiéndome de ella cuando de pronto dejo de tocar y lanzo un kunai directo hacia no me tomo trabajo esquivarlo pero ahora lo veo… es muy astuta._

Tayuyá:-¿Qué mierda haces aquí uchiha?

Itachi: hey..hey… ¿Por qué tan sola preciosa?- dijo el moreno mientras trataba

De sonar lo mas seductor que podía

Tayuya:- me pareció decirte que tus estúpidos halagos no funcionan conmigo

(N/A: *0* aja si,no funcionan…mierda la autora sufre de un desangro nasal XD)

Itachi: vamos, no seas tan dura- dijo mientras se acercaba mas

Tayuya: lárgate… no me obliges a matarte.

Itachi: ¿matarme? No me hagas reir

Tayuya: lárgate

Itachi: no…-dijo mientas la aprisionaba contra un árbol

Tayuyá: lárgate y dejame en paz.

Itachi: dime tu nombre…

Tayuyá: eso no debería interesarte

Itachi:Pues..si me interesa… anda, dimelo

Tayuya: ¡no!

Itachi: si no lo haces te besare- dijo mientras acercaba mas sus labios

Tayuya: mierda…esta bien… Akeno Tayuya

Itachi: bien tayuyá…muéstrame lo que puedes hacer- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

Tayuyá: con todo gusto- dijo mientras se mordía el pulgar y hacia sellos.

Tayuyá: ¡kuchyiose no jutsu!-invocacion a los 3 dokis

Itachi: ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

No tuvo tiempo de ser empezó a tocar una melodía rápida mientras los 3 dokis se dirigían hacia itachi.

Itachi: mangekyou sahringan

_Bien, esa invocación al parecer la controla con la melodía de la flauta, genjutsu, veamos que tan buena eres en taijutsu preciosa._

Poco a poco itachi fue acercándose a tayuyá hasta quedarse frente a ella y empezó a atacarla con taijutsu, cosa en la que tayuyá era pésima.

Tayuya: ¡esto no se acaba aquí! ¡ 9º melodía: la caceria!

Las bocas de los dokis empezaron a abrirse dejando ver a esas bocas que tienen los dokis, hasta que uno alcanzo a itachi y devoro solo un poco de su chakra hasta dejarlo tirado.

Tayuyá: ¡kai!-dijo mientras su invocación desaparecia

_En realidad es buena, mira que dejarme asi a mi, le cuesta trabajo a muchos, veamos: es buena en genjutsu y pésima en taijutsu por eso todos sus ataques los hace a larga distancia y es vulnerable a corta distancia. Eso es bueno, no dudo que la acepten,me levante y me dirigi a ella._

Itachi: bien preciosa, tu vendrás conmigo

Tayuya: ni siquiera lo pìenses idiota.

_Enseguida tape su boca y la embestí contra un árbol con brusquedad._

Tayuyá: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- intente darle un golpe pero agarro mis muñecas.

Itachi: a mi nada…tu vendrás conmigo te guste o no-

Tayuya:-¡no!

_Me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo pero no tenia opción: le di un fuerte golpe el la cabeza para noquearla y me la lleve a la de hablar con Madara-sama la acepto sin problema solo había uno: no había un cuarto disponible para ella asi que me ofreci a que durmiera en mi cuarto, acto seguido de eso me la lleve a mi cuarto._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien…hasta aquí el 2 capi…si ya se que es cortito pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que pudiera suceder…asi que…espero reviews con alguna ideíta por que sin reviews ya no me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo T^T


	3. ¿secuestro?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Konichiwa….de nuevo n_n bien aki les traigo el 3 capitulo…no pude subirlo x q estuve demasiado ocupada.

Bien…¡disfrutenlo!

_Pensamientos de itachi_

_Pensamientos de tayuyá._

(N/A: alguna estupidez que quiera decir o aclarar xD)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 3:

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yo estaba con ella…aquí en mi cuarto…solo viéndola dormir. Era tan apacible dormida, de hecho, creo que era mejor cuando estaba dormida que despierta, debo admitir que tener a esa chica en mis brazos me cambio por completo. Yo estaba velando por su sueño, si, velando, no quería a arriesgarme; en primer lugar, a que se fuera o la hirieran y en segundo, si dormía con ella en la misma cama seguro que cuando despertara, además de la sarta de insultos que me va a decir por secuestrarla, me tocarían mas y chance, hasta golpes,esa mujer era encantadoramente testaruda e indomable; precisamente eso me gustaba de ella. Hasta ahora no me pude contener a acariciarla, claro, en donde pudiera y no se despertara; a que hice eso me di cuenta de que es muy sensible en el cuello y en las clavículas y, además, de que siempre que dormía estaba muy quieta, cosa que, posiblemente nunca hacia cuando estaba despierta, a excepción de cuanto toca esa bella melodía con la flauta, aun puedo escucharla en mi cabeza. (N/A: *0*….quiero un novio asi xD).Paso un buen rato y no despertaba, eso era raro. Me quite mi capa y Decidi a costarme a un lado de ella pero lejos._

_No tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba cuando de pronto desperté y me encontré en una habitación diferente a la mia. Cuando voltee, para mi sorpresa, estaba el maldito de itachi uchiha a un lado mio por cierto, muy pegado a mis labios._

Tayuyá: ¡¿Qué mierda hago aquí y que haces tu junto a mi?!- dije mientas me posicionaba encima de el para golpearlo. El solo sonrio. Intente pegarle un puñetazo pero agarro mi muñeca y me acosto encima de el.

Itachi: ahh…asi estoy mas comodo-dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra el.

Tayuyá: ¡sueltame y dejame ir maldito!

Itachi: lo que me pides es imposible, me costo mucho trabajo traerte como para dejarte ir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ko-ko-ko nichiwa!!!

Bien estuvo este cortito ( demasiado!!!!omg parece drabble pero no lo es)gomen- de chuu

xD

encontré una manera mejor de escribir, algo mejor para prganizar mis ideas ya que estasn estaban algo disparatadas.

En en próximo capitulo pondré como organizare mis ideas que, por cierto estará muy pronto!! Paciencia-desuu.

Inner:perdónenla esta traumadita con rosario+ vampire ¬¬

Sayonara!!


	4. Fragilidad

Tennotsukai no koi

Konichiwa n_n aquí regreso con la continuación del fic y les aviso de una vez que pronto estare de nuevo con una nueva pato/aventura xDDDD

Por pronto les aviso que le cambie el nombre y puede que le meta lemon asi que también puede que cambie el raked a M

Bien, sin distracción el fic.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡sueltame y dejame ir!- decía cierta pelirroja con el ceño bastante fruncido

-Lo que me pides es imposible, me costo mucho trabajo traerte como para dejarte ir.-decia itachi acomodando a tayuyá que, por cierto estaba encima de el.

Tayuya empezó a forcejear con el, queriendo soltar sus muñecas, intentando no mostrar debilidad, pero, aunque no lo admitiera el uchiha la superaba por mucho en fin ella cayo rendida y con una respiración agitada en el pecho de el.

-Valla…al fin te das por vencida ya empezaba a cortarme la paciencia-

-Jodete y vete a la mierda, juro que lograre salir de aquí-

-¡ja! No me hagas reir, eso es totalmente imposible, preciosa, quien entra aquí nunca sale- decía el moreno con una sonrisa bastante tentadora dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Maldita sea suéltame!- decía una pelirroja hasta ahora bastante frustrada por sentiré asi, obligada, quería llorar pero no lo haría, no demostraría debilidad ante ese maldito bastardo asi que mejor decidió seguir paciencia de itachi empezaba a fallarle hata que por fin tayuyá había conseguido joderle toda la infinita paciencia que el moreno a veces podría llegar a activo el sharingan y con un hábil movimiento agarro fuertemente las muñecas de la chica y la puso debajo de el activando el sharingan.

-No puede ser….¡¿Qué acaso tengo que mantenerte dormida?! Si asi lo quieres lo hare asi que mejor no me retes- decía cierto moreno bastante enojado.

-De aquí a que yo te tenga miedo pasara una vida entera-decia ella bastante frustrada, el lo podía notar debido a el tono tembloroso de su voz

-Vamos…¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso te sientes frustrada por esto?- decía el moreno al notar en su voz la desesperación.

Esas anteriores palabras terminaron por dejar a tayuyá muy anonadada…un criminal de rango S preguntando eso ¿acaso era que el le podría tener piedad? ¿acaso la dejaría ir si demostraba debilidad? No quería demostrar debilidad, no se rebajaría a tal nivel, pero, la fuerte insistencia del uchiha, esos orbes tan negros que denotaban frialdad y ese rostro que nunca demostraba emoción alguna…el era, tan, jodidamente perfecto, como lo diría tayuyá, tanto que no dejaba mas opción que mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad, porque, si el había masacrado a todo el clan ¿Qué no seria capaz de hacer con ella? Miedo, eso era lo que sentía por el, nada mas que un profundo veía en los ojos de ella, tanto miedo.

Por otro lado el uchiha, quería saber en realidad que se ocultaba bajo esa mascara de dureza, y lo investigaría, no importaba el precio, el en realidad estaba interesado en ella, lo sentía, cuando ella lo miraba, aunque fuera con odio, pero ciertamente el no podía estar ni un solo minuto sin mirar esas orbes cafes miel, tan delicadas, según el mismo querer investigar rápido ideo un plan; todo ser vivo teme por su vida o por herirse ¿no? Pues ella también debería empezó a apretar fuertemente una de las muñecas de ella, tanto como para los quejidos empezaron a llegar a sus oídos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡sueltame maldito!- decía ella bastante asustada

-……..-no recibió respuesta por parte de el.

-¡Sueltame!-

-Seguir gritando no resolverá nada-dijo el con un tono frio que le calo los huesos a tayuyá

-¡Au! D..duele…-decia ella mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, mas sin embargo unas lagrimas lograron salir de ellos.

Al ver eso, itachi llego a una conclusión: si ella quería mostrar orgullo y en realidad era muy dura,no hubiera llorado, pero, aceptemoslo itachi es superior a ella en cuanto a fuerza bruta se tratase no había casi nadie que le superase, menos una a poco dejo de apretar su muñeca hasta solo sujetarla empezó a abrir sus ojos y un sonrojo evidente se hacia presente en sus mejillas, verla asi sonrojada y con sus ojos entreabiertos logro sacar de sus casillas al pobre itachi uchiha, el no se contuvo y empezó a lamer el cuello de la pelirroja y a besarlo a lo cual ella solo gemia un poco, esos sonidos empezaba a volverlo se separo de ella.

-Veo que en realidad eres un ser sensible y delicado…eso eres tayuyá, tan delicada, frágil y vulnerable pero a la vez imponente y peligrosamente testaruda, eso es lo que me encanta de ti-

-y yo veo que logre sacarle una nueva expresión a tu mascara uchiha- dijo ella mientras reia un poco divertida.

Poco a poco itachi empezó a acercar mas su boca a la de ella dejándola a unos escasos centímetros de la de el, no lo dudo y acerco lo que faltaba difundiéndolos a los dos en un beso, ella puso sus manos en su pecho como para separarlos pero, el llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de ella profundizando mas el beso,poco a poco y con la falta de aire ella empezó a abrir un poco mas la boca lo que le permitió a itachi meter su lengua en la boca de ella, empezando a juguetear con la de ella, tan dulce, tan tierno,pero a la falta de aire se separo de ella.

-i..itachi-k..kun-dijo ella casi en un suspiro y nerviosa-itachi-kun…yo…yo…

Itachi la callo con otro beso.

-no te preocupes, yo se lo que paso tranquila, podras adaptarte a la organización, ya veras-dijo con una total sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien, eso espero- decía ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Mientras, por la ventana de la habitación, había alguien, una sombra imperceptible para los dos,pero ahí presente.

-Bien, itachi, veo que la chica que me propusiste es hábil, y..bastante bonita, perfecto-dijo el hombre de la mascara naranja.

-matta ne, uchiha itachi, veras que ella será mia, no importa cual sea el precio a pagar, ella lo será-decia mientra se retiraba de la escena.

Mientras, adentro de la habitacion ella platicaba muy dulcemente con el que ahora seria su Koi, ellos dos reian, y hablaban, se veian tan dolor de la vida de ella se habia ido por completo, era tan feliz.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien…hasta aquí el capi, sin nombre no se preocupen xDDD

Sales

Sayiito

Review? xDD


End file.
